Chess
by Sparks101
Summary: "Care for a game of chess Lord Hector?" the tactician asked with her eyes narrowing on her new victim.


This idea just randomly popped into my head so here it is. I'm not really a fanfic writer so I hope it's all right. The tactician doesn't have any relation to the tactician in my other one shots in "Wanted!"

I do not own Fire Emblem and you all should be grateful for that!

* * *

The tactician sat outside next to a stump setting up a game of chess. She elegantly placed the worn out used black and white pieces into their rightful places. Once she finished she marveled at the game board that was anxious for the game to begin.

She sat patiently waiting for her opponent. Her eyes would instantly fall onto anyone that crossed her path. She would look at them with her pure big brown innocent eyes. All who were unfortunate to catch her eye, looked away, and quickly scurried off to their destination. She frowned at all of them and drummed her fingers against the exposed wood.

Hector passed through her line of sight and a smirk grew on her face. He was inspecting his ax that had a chip on the blade. He was picking at it frowning the whole time. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Care for a game of chess Lord Hector?" the tactician asked with her eyes narrowing on her new victim and she dangled the white queen over the board.

He looked up and examined what was there. He shook his head no and went back to inspecting his ax. She frowned at him and it kind of caught his attention. She tried to show off her womanly charm but it failed, thanks to her flat chest and her childish looks. He burst out laughing and she blushed, feeling like an idiot. He then turned around and proceeded to walk away. He couldn't wait to tell Eliwood about that.

"Are you afraid that you'll lose?" she asked coyly in an attempt to get an opponent and to save her from the rumors and embarrassment.

He stopped and turned to face her. "What did you say?" he growled. She looked away and started to act like she was no longer interested in him.

"I said you couldn't defeat me." She used a superior tone that would most likely offend most lords but not Hector; to him it was a deceleration of war.

"We shall see about that!" He flopped down onto the ground and dropped his weapon against the stump. She looked at the ax and thought it was probably best not to aggravate the blue hair noble anymore, if she could help herself.

Not to long after the challenge was issued was the battle over. The black king was all alone and was surrounded by many different kinds of white pieces. The brilliant woman sat there with a huge smirk adorning her face, while the young man just sat there his face scrunched in anger as he stared at the bored, wondering how come it was over so quickly.

"Sorry My Lord better luck next time." It was taking everything she had not to laugh in triumphant. He just glared at her and pointed to the bored.

"Rematch!"

"Anything you want!"

She set up the bored the way it was before. This time Hector had demanded to be white and she happily complied. He tried a different strategy this time but it ended the same. But he refused to accept defeat so he kept challenging her and she was more than happy to keep playing.

After his tenth lost he decided to watch her and see if he could learn from her. He watched her for a couple of games but learned nothing through her poker face. Her eyes were always locked on the board and she never once dared to take her eyes off of it or show any emotion, even when she was about to make the winning move. Even though he was learning nothing from her he continued to watch, now taking in her features. She no longer seemed like a child to him but a young, maturing woman.

A frown appeared on her face. His eyes instantly flew to the board in hopes of victory but instead he was met with defeat. He looked back at her, who was now looking at him with an annoyed look. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" he asked clueless to the mistake he made.

"You are no longer even trying anymore!" she answered.

A slight blush worked its way on to Hector's face. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away from her. "Chess isn't a man's game!" was the only excuse he could come up with and he knew it was a pathetic one.

"You know my teacher was a man." This tidbit of information caught his attention so she continued. "After he taught me tactics he started making me play chess with him. He told me the day that I defeat him I would become a true tactician."

"Uh huh." he grunted. She stretched out and scratched her head. They were both quiet, and not one for liking the quiet she continued.

"Do you have any idea how many games I had to play with him before I finally won?" he shrugged his shoulders. "7, 982 matches."

"Wow!"

"And you know what he did after that?"

"Congratulated you?"

"Nope, he kicked me out of his house with only the chess board and pieces. He told me I was no longer welcomed back. So I had to wonder around with no money, food, or water." Hector couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.

"Hey! It isn't funny! If Lyn hadn't found me I could have died!"

"I guess your teacher is just a sore loser," the young noble suggested in between laughs. She smiled at him and also began to laugh. Both laughed until they started gasping for air.

"I'm the same. So you shall never defeat me!"

"Oh I will. Even if it takes me my whole life I shall defeat you one day!"

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
